


Sacred touch

by ninjashou



Category: El Dragón y el Unicornio - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: El dragón y el unicornio, El orgullo del dragón - Freeform, Fluff, Iria G. Parente, Iria y Selene, La venganza del unicornio, Neith preocupado, Other, Selene M. Pascual, Seliria - Freeform, Via se enfrentaría al Infierno mismo por Neith, Via y Neith queriéndose mucho, Vianeith - Freeform, Viria, angst pero no mucho, mucho fluff, vianeith supremacy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjashou/pseuds/ninjashou
Summary: Escenario situado en El Orgullo del Dragón, antes de que el Canto del Fénix sucediese, pero con Via y Neith como pareja. Esperando a reunirse con Neith, Via oye cosas que no son de su agrado y se encuentra en una pelea. Neith lo encuentra herido.Mucho fluff y amor entre los dos.
Relationships: Via Lavalle y Neith Sinagra, Via y Neith, Vianeith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sacred touch

Vianney Lavalle contenía el aliento. Enumeraba despacio los distintos tipos de engranajes y sus respectivos dientes existentes para mantener la calma y no asaltar a las personas que se posicionaban delante suya. Aún así, poca era la certeza de poder aguantar mucho más oyendo las estulticias de aquellos necios.

—Más vale a los _thyraios_ no exceder éstos nuevos límites o sangre será esparcida, y no precisamente una limpia, muchachos.

Los acompañantes rieron con malicia. 

Via no se contuvo más. 

El puñetazo resonó por toda la rúa. 

___________________________________________

Neith Sinagra marchaba con paso apresurado por la oscura y casi vacía avenida. Detestaba encontrarse con Via a horas tan tardías, pues los lugares en los que decidían reunirse no eran muy seguros, menos de por sí al verse los dos juntos. Pero ambos muchachos llevaban sin verse al menos dos semanas, la falta y ansia de cercanía del otro superaba con creces los peligros que pudiesen acarrear simplemente por ser, y estar. 

La parte trasera de la Iglesia a la que habían decidido acudir no estaría concurrida a esas horas, por lo que podrían hablar confortablemente sin ojos y oídos sobre ellos. Fue difícil encontrar el sitio y asegurar los tiempos sin gente, pero Neith seguiría rebuscando hasta en el último rincón de Viria si con ello podía obtener un segundo junto a Via Lavalle. 

Poco tiempo transcurrió cuando Neith empezó a divisar a lo lejos aquellos rizos áureos tan brillantes y característicos como los de un Santo. Pero algo no iba bien. Via permanecía en el suelo, reposando sobre la nívea y desastrada pared, con una mano sobre su pierna. 

—¿Via? —alzó la voz el muchacho. 

Ante aquel sonoro y alterado deje acompañado de su nombre, Via alzó la vista para contemplar a Neith Sinagra acercándose aprisa hacia donde estaba, con la sombra de la preocupación arropando su rostro. 

El joven mecánico trató de erguirse, pero una punzada de dolor recorrió su pierna, a tiempo de unos sólidos brazos atrapándolo antes de caer. 

Via sonrió en agradecimiento, aunque antes de mediar palabra, la inquietud de Neith tomó habla por sí sola. 

—¿Lavalle? ¿Qué ha sucedido? 

Via suspiró. 

—Nada grave. Estoy bien y tú estás aquí conmigo, ahora. 

El rostro de Neith tornó en una seriedad imperturbable. Via intentó esquivar su mirada.

No funcionó.

Las manos de Neith buscaron la calidez y suavidad de las mejillas de Via, acariciando la sangre seca y suciedad para apartarla. El contrario se entregó encandilado a la tierna caricia, bebiendo de aquel amor silencioso que las palmas de su pareja transmitían. 

—Te han pegado. —confirmó Neith, sin duda alguna— dime qué ha pasado, Via. —rogó una vez más. 

Via entrelazó los dedos con los suyos en un intento de ofrecerle calma. 

—Mientras esperaba a tu llegada, unos hombres conversaban a las puertas de la Iglesia. Hablaban sobre cómo... si se acercaban _thyraios..._ se encargarían de ellos. —Via no se molestó en esconder el asco y la impotencia de su voz— No pude contenerme, Neith. 

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Neith soltó el aire que había estado cargando consigo, aliviado de que Via no hubiese sufrido más daños, o peor, que se lo hubiesen llevado.

—No tienes que sufrir esto también, Via. —acercó el dorso de aquellas firmes y cálidas manos a sus labios para dejar un tierno beso— Y sabes que tenemos a los censores detrás en todo momento. Un puñetazo no cambiará nuestra situación. Y tú saldrás herido.

—¡Tampoco cambiará las cosas el quedarme en el sitio!

—¡No puedes arriesgar lo que tanto te ha costado conseguir aquí! Y menos por mí.

—Neith. —le advirtió Via con la mirada ante aquellas últimas palabras.

El susodicho se removió en el sitio, sabiendo lo que se le vendría encima si osaba contrariar a Via Lavalle en ese asunto. Soltó las manos de su pareja y agachado, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de espaldas a Via. 

—Vamos, voy a llevarte a casa. 

Via se mantuvo en el sitio por unos instantes, en silencio, decidiendo si obligar a Neith a continuar la conversación anterior, o acceder a su ofrecimiento. Se decantó por lo último. En casa podrían hablar mejor. 

Cuando Via estaba bien agarrado, Neith se aupó, cargando con los dos, y emprendió el camino a la residencia de los Lavalle. 

Aunque se esforzaba por no rendir ante el cansancio y el engaño de un dulce sueño, Via Lavalle se encontró durmiendo entre el suave olor de su pareja y la seguridad plena de que nada podría pasar en ese momento que sólo pertenecía a ellos. 

La oscuridad de las calles de Viria envolvió por esa noche a aquellos muchachos que sólo buscaban amarse, y vivir. Ni las más furtivas miradas de los censores conseguirían darles caza en aquel día de tinieblas, y vacío. 

___________________________________________

Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido inconsciente, no lo sabía. 

Pero sí sabía de quién era el brazo que rodeaba su cintura en un gesto protector y de cariño. 

Con cuidado de no despertar a la persona que yacía a su lado, Via se giró despacio en su dirección para poder contemplar el rostro de Neith, sumido en un profundo sueño. 

Sigilosamente, acercó la mano para acariciar el rostro del muchacho, memorizando en cada contacto las curvas de sus mejillas, de sus labios, de su mentón. ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan bella como lo era él? Conocía aquellas zonas como conocía todas las piezas de su taller, y nunca se cansaría de rememorar una y otra vez. 

Cuando fue a pasar de la mejilla a la nariz para continuar con sus caricias, Via notó una sonrisa curvarse en su rostro descansado. Estaba despierto. 

—¿En cama antes del matrimonio, Lavalle? Qué atrevimiento. —soltó divertido. 

Via sentía sus mejillas arder. 

—¡Eres tú quién me ha traído aquí! 

—No te he visto quejarte ni alejarte. Al contrario. —su pícara sonrisa se ensanchó más. 

Via rodó los ojos exageradamente, no sin acabar sonriendo también. 

—Gracias por traerme todo el camino hasta aquí. 

Lo que Via Lavalle no sabía es que Neith lo había llevado a sus espaldas encantado. Y que lo haría una y mil veces más. 

—A León casi le da un vuelco el corazón al verte. Decidió no despertarte y mirarte la pierna. Tienes una fractura en la tibia, Via. —su rostro y su tono se tornaron serios. 

Via se incorporó sobre la cama para tener mejor vista de su pierna derecha, la cual permanecía vendada. Neith siguió su movimiento hasta quedar frente a frente. 

Lavalle tomó su rostro. 

—Si una pequeña fractura es el precio a pagar por defender tu nombre, que así sea. —sentenció con decisión en la mirada. 

Neith Sinagra contuvo el aliento cómo aquel día en la Iglesia, cuando el desafío relucía como fuego en los ojos de Via. 

Sólo que ahora era miedo lo que sentía. Y no por sí mismo. 

Pero sería imposible cambiar el parecer de Via. 

—Pronto terminaremos los folletines, y el Canto del Fénix resonará por todas las calles e Iglesias. Sólo te pido aguantar hasta entonces, Lavalle. Por favor. 

Via era consciente del ruego y seriedad en su petición, pues Neith nunca pedía nada, al menos no con palabras expresas. Acercó su rostro al del otro muchacho, hasta tocar nariz con nariz. 

—Está bien. —susurró— pero no dudes que lo daré todo al momento, por ti. Y si no puedo dártelo, lo construiré. Sólo me falta dar con las piezas adecuadas. Pero crearé un mundo en el que podamos estar juntos, un mundo en el que puedas vivir tu vida sin temer por el día siguiente. 

Neith Sinagra iba a estallar del amor que contenía en el cuerpo por Via Lavalle. 

—Ya la estoy viviendo contigo. —sonrió dulcemente. 

_Y no me arrepiento de nada._

En un gesto sutil, los dedos que descansaban sobre la mano de Via viajaron hasta sus labios, acariciándolos. Sinagra buscó en su mirada una aprobación. Por toda respuesta, Lavalle unió su boca a la de él en cuestión de segundos. 

Los besos con Neith Sinagra siempre se sentían nuevos, excitantes. La calidez que desprendían aquellos labios sobre los suyos llenaba su estómago de un revoloteo constante, como si una gran cantidad de mariposas habitasen ahí dentro. A pesar de la poca experiencia en los besos, en el contacto físico, Via Lavalle quería más. Siempre recibiría con los brazos abiertos todo lo que Neith pudiera ofrecer. 

El muchacho contrario sonrió contra su boca antes de reunir sus labios una vez más. Realmente Via Lavalle tenía que ser un Santo, pues cada vez que rozaba sus labios en la más leve caricia, Neith Sinagra sentía tocar el cielo en la punta de sus dedos, en su cuerpo. Aunque lo que estuvieran haciendo los acercase más al Infierno. 

Aceptaba sin vacilar la condena. 

Tras un último y apacible pero largo beso, ambos jóvenes se separaron para recuperar aliento. Neith encontraba sus manos enredadas en los rizos de oro del Santo, mientras que Via acariciaba su espalda en tranquilos movimientos. 

—Podría decirse que nuestros _estudios_ sobre la materia avanzan. —musitó Sinagra. 

El color coral que solía teñir las mejillas de Via volvió a acentuarse con fuerza. 

—Es mucho más fácil la mecánica... 

—No te lo discuto. Pero esto es mucho más interesante, ¿o no, Lavalle? 

—¿Te estás poniendo a la altura de mis queridas piezas, Sinagra? 

—No puedo permitir que unos trozos brillantes de metal roben la atención de mi Santo. —proclamó con aquella sonrisa pícara. 

—Tendrás que atraer mi atención de alguna manera, entonces. 

—Ningún problema. 

E inmediatamente depositó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, antes de que las risas de ambos cubrieran el cuarto y silenciaran los peligros de la noche que amenazaban desde la ventana. 

Hasta que salió el sol, Neith Sinagra se quedó junto a Via Lavalle, como si fuera el único lugar en el que tenía que estar, el único lugar al que pertenecía. 

Porque así era. 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias a las personitas que hayáis leído hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
